In the Zone
by frozentears10
Summary: Zone - the name for a couple I'd like to try -Simone and Zach. Warning:Some slight violence in the second chapter. I hope you enjoy(the story! - All Reviews are welcome!
1. Enchanted Encounter

Disclaimer: All characters/places ect. belong to ABC and All my Children

**In The Zone**

_Enchanted Encounter_

"Oh great, _you._"

Simone looked up to see her two "friends" arguing with, in her opinion, the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Zach, why don't you just go away and take you misery elsewhere. You screwed up the lives of people in this town enough, don't you think?" Greenlee stated with obvious disdain.

"I'm not here to ruin anyone's life. Just wanted Kendall to know she could keep the ring, but the deal is off the table. My apologies." Zach said with a slight smirk gracing his face.

"Oh gee Zach, I'm touched. You came all this way just to break up with me – I'm heart broken truly." Kendall said with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. While she and Zach were not in love – far from it- their engagement had lead to them seeing the other in a different light. While not friends, they were no longer enemies and enjoyed each other's company from time to time. Nobody, except Myrtle, was happy with their truce. "Sorry, Zach, you can keep the ring, sell it, give it to someone else, I don't care." With that she handed him the ring.

"Very well, it was lovely seeing you again, Kendall, Greenlee." He nodded at each of them. _Figures_, thought Simone,_ why would he notice me, no one else does._ "Have a nice day as well, Simone." With that Zach left, leaving Simone slightly stunned and briefly wondering if he could read her mind. She hoped not, otherwise he'd find some very X - rated thoughts going through her mind about him.

"The nerve of that guy, coming here and just breaking off the engagement, like it was nothing." Greenlee stated her voice laced with venom.

"Please, the engagement was nothing, besides you were against the engagement remember? And why you were I have no idea, rich, sexy, what's not to like!"

"Simone! That is disgusting! And of course I was against the engagement, but that doesn't mean it was right for him to come in here just to break it off."

"Uh, Kendall was sleeping with JR. Besides it's not like either was in love with each other."

"I don't know why I bother, Simone _you_ wouldn't understand. You wouldn't have given it a second thought to jump in bed with your ex's father." Greenlee just shook her head and left, Kendall following soon afterwards.

_Who do they think they are, she practically called me a slut! Granted I do like having fun with some **very **good-looking men of this town. All they are ever going to think ofme as is an airhead. Guess I set myself up for that one._


	2. Close Calls and Hot Saves

In The Zone

Close Calls and Hot Saves

Simone stepped out of the tiny diner she had gone to for dinner late that night. The streets were hauntingly empty and the click of her stiletto heels echoed behind her. Only the streetlamps provided light on the dark street, but she was used to it. She walked this route every night so she was prepared for the darkness. What she wasn't prepared for was being grabbed at the opening of an alleyway.

"Hey there, aren't you a pretty thing?" the man stuttered, his breathe reeking of alcohol. "Hey you guys, look what I caught." Simone looked at found three other men staring at her with the same hungry look in their eyes. They started throwing her around, her skirt getting torn in the struggled. "Now who gets her first?" On impulse, Simone jabbed her attacker with her sharp heel. The man groaned in pain as Simone tried to flee. However, the other men had other plans for her. One man grabbed her leg, causing her to fall on the ground. The men dragged her back to them, making tiny rips in her clothes. Pinning her down, the man she had kicked tore open her shirt. "Now, now little one, why'd you have to go and do that. I was going to play nice, but you just had to go and try to hurt me. Now you have to be taught a lesson." The man roughly kissed her. Simone, struggling against the unwanted advances, suddenly felt the man's weight being lifted off of her. She opened her eyes to find a very angry Zach Slater, his eyes blazing with fury. The four men stood up at once, all feeling a mix of fear and anger towards the man who interrupted their fun. "You think you can take on all four of us. Let's see you try."

Zach slowly walked over to the four men, seeming to grow bigger with each step he took. His voice was low and dangerous, making it obvious to anyone, even four heavily intoxicated men, who was in charge. "You seem to think attacking women on the streets is fun and games, but you listen to me. If I ever, see you lay a finger on this women or any other women again, you will wish you were rotting in jail because by the time I'm though with you, you won't be able to have another women again, consensually or not." The four men scrambled away as fast as their drunken body won't let them.

"Are you all right?" Simone was shocked at how quickly Zach's demeanor could change. His eyes were cold and dangerous when addressing the four men, but as he faced Simone, his eyes soften in genuine concern.

"Yeah, I am. I think. Zach, can you take me home?"


	3. Comfort and New Alliances

**In the Zone**

**Comfort and New Alliances**

(A/N I don't actually know where or what Simone lives in, so just bare with me)

Zach glanced over at Simone after pulling into her apartment building's garage. When investigating the people of Pine Valley, he had already assessed that Simone was a beautiful women who had the tendency to land herself in jail. As she was not related to Michael's death, he stopped researching after a brief look. As he watched her breathing steadily next to him, he began to question whether it was a mistake to disregard this amazing woman, as so many in this town seemed to do. However, right now he didn't have time to question his brass choice of overlooking her. He was too busy being worried about her. Though he did not know Simone very well, he knew that her silence during the ride was not normal for her.

"Simone. We're here, are you okay?" Zach asked with gentle concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine….Okay, not totally fine, I guess on a scale from 1 to 10, I'm rating a lower…"

"Let me come in with you." Zach cut her off before she could start rambling. _Though she is rather cute when she rambles. No, what am I talking about, I just want to be friends with her. G-d knows I can use all the friends I can get._

"Yeah, yeah that would be good" Simone responded with a smile. Zach went around and opened the car door for her and offered his arm. Simone gave him a quizzical look, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"You might be an amazingly strong women, Simone, but you deserve help, especially after the night you had." Simone just nodded and accepted his arm.

Zach led Simone into her dark apartment and quickly turned on the lights. After sitting her down on her sofa, he started getting tea ready. He then went to fetch her some comfortable clothes, as he assumed her tight clothing that were now ripped were not very comfortable.

He had just handed her her clothes when the tea whistled.

"You get changed, I'll go get the tea." "Thanks Zach." Zach nodded and left for the kitchen. Simone stared at her clothes for a while before heading into the bathroom to change.

She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was a mess. Her face was blotchy from her tears and some gravel was still imbedded in various parts of her hands and face. _It's been one hell of a night. At least Zach is here. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did._ Simone shuddered at the thought. _I don't know why people hate Zach so much; he's a great guy. _


End file.
